Decisions
by inuyashagurl1490
Summary: Inuyasha gets the the Shikon Jewel but what will he do full demon but Kagome ( spelling is fixed ) thank you for fixing it Kat!
1. What to do?

Decisions  
  
Inuyasha gets the Shikon Jewel and must find out what to do with it. He lies awake trying to figure it out. He falls asleep and has a nightmare that he kills Kagome in his full demon form. Inuyasha wakes up screaming and trembling in a cold sweat. He yells for Kagome and she comes running in. Inuyasha grabs her and holds her tight. He pushes himself against her as he cries. Confused, Kagome wraps her arms around him and tries to comfort him. After Inuyasha calms down and lies down to go back to sleep, Kagome gets up to return to her own bed, but Inuyasha grabs her by the hand and asks her to stay with him. Kagome sits back down and holds his hand, but gets tired so Inuyasha moves over so that she can fall asleep beside him.  
  
The next morning, Sango asked Kagome, "What was with all the nose last night? It sounded like some one was dying." "Yeah," Miroku added as he approached and sat down beside them. "I don't know exactly," Kagome said "He just woke up yelling." "I didn't hear a thing," said Shippo sitting on a log near them rubbing his eyes. "We know," Sango and Miroku said "We heard you snoring all night." "Hey, I sleep like a rock," exclaimed Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha was out looking for firewood so that they could cook some breakfast. He could not shake that dream he had. "How am I going to use the jewel to become a full demon? I don't want to kill Kagome. I would rather die myself. Besides I don't want Kagome to live in my time. There are all these demons; it's to dangerous and I don't want her to be hurt." Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupped when he heard a noise in the bushes. Inuyasha reached for the Tetsusaiga, but released it wene he saw it was Kagome. "Need help?" Kagome asked. "No I got it," Inuyasha said." "Ok," Kagome replied. Inuyasha turned around and started walking further in the forest to get more wood. "I...umm...Inuyasha?" Kagome called in a confused voice. 'What is it?" Inuyasha said quietly. "It's just, last night, why were you so scared?" Inuyasha stared at the ground "It's nothing," he said. "Yes, it is something, Inuyasha, you where crying." "I can't tell you," he mumbled. "You can tell me anything, Inuyasha, don't you know that?" Kagome asked him. "I know, but..." "But what Inuyasha? I want to be there for you, but I can't if you won't tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I dreamed that I killed you," he said and pulled her tighter as he started to tremble. Kagome pushed herself in to his chest "It's okay, it was only a dream." "It was no dream, it was a nightmare," Inuyasha said, still holding Kagome to him.  
  
Back at the camp the others started to worry about them and headed over to recover them. They finally found them on their way back to the camp with the firewood. After breakfast Inuyasha went off by himself to gather his thoughts and decided what to do with the Jewel. It became clear to him he could not become a full-fledged demon. And then it came to him. Inuyasha ran back to the camp to tell the others. When he got there he yelled "I know what I'm going to do with the jewel! It's the life I have always wanted" Kagome grabbed her backpack. "I know, demon...right?" she began to walk in the direction of the well. Inuyasha could see the pain in her eyes. "No! Let me finish! I am going to use the Shikon Jewel to become a human and live with you in your time." Kagome threw her backpack on the ground and ran to Inuyasha and threw herself in his arms, but soon pulled away. "Inuyasha, I know that's not what you want. To become a human, I mean." "I don't care what form I'm in as long as I have you. I couldn't be happier," Inuyasha said." "So I will do it now." Inuyasha put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the Shikon Jewel. Kagome snatched it away from him. "What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I can't let you do that! I Know that's not what you want!" "But Kagome I----" He was cut off. "Besides I love you the way you are! And I would miss your ears, too. You will still be a human on the new moon." Inuyasha picked Kagome up right off the ground and kissed her. "If you guys can get through the well, we can all go to my time and live there. We can come and visit sometimes."  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
3 years later Inuyasha and I are engaged, Sango and Miroku have been dating for a year now, and Inuyasha and I adopted Shippo. We visit Kaede and some friends all the time. Life is great! It couldn't be better-- I have my friends, my family, and my guy. Got to go. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I are going to see our friends in Inuyasha's time.  
  
Bye till next time, Kagome  
  
Thank you Christina 


	2. Thank you for reading note

Thank you for reading my story I hope you liked it. Some of you know Kat she fix up my stories spelling. Thank you Kat. I look forward you your reviews. See you soon.  
  
Christina 


End file.
